Qui a dit que Harry
by hp-hard-fan
Summary: LEMON -18 Harry est adolescent, et comme tout les garçons de son âge il a des petites envies qu'il ne peut satisfaire seul. Et puis il y a aussi des idées reçus, qui a dit que Harry...
1. A l'ombre de l'arbre

Cette histoire contient des scènes de sexe explicites, elle est donc déconseillée aux âmes sensibles ou aux moins de 18ans. Il ne contient en outres aucune scène considérer par certain comme 'déviante' ou 'sexuellement gore' comme j'ai souvent pu le lire sur ce site.

* * *

Les couples que je préfère :

-Harry/Ginny

-Harry/Cho

-Ron/Hermione

-Drago/Ginny

Les couples récurent que je ne supporte pas :

-Harry/Drago

-Ron/Pavati

-Rogue/...

* * *

Il faisait beau dehors. Harry, l'esprit rêveur était pressé que finisse ce cours d'histoire de la magie dont il n'avait, comme à son habitude, pas suivit grands choses. Après le cours, il avait rendez-vous avec Ginny au bord du lac et il était impatient d'y être.  
Comme elle, il trouvait qu'ils ne passaient pas assez de temps ensembles pendant la semaine, alors sur le weekend il ne se lâchaient jamais la main.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à sa gauche, et vit son meilleur ami Ron qui retravaillait les vielles gravures d'anciens élèves qui s'étendaient sur son bureau. Occupation autrement plus intéressante que le cours d'après celui-ci, et effectivement il faisait, tout comme le professeur, perdurer le travail de ses ancêtres... à sa manière.

Il fait trop chaud pour pouvoir se concentrer se dit Harry. Heureusement qu'Hermione était toujours aussi attentive, il allait pouvoir rattraper le cours plus tard... si l'envie lui prenait bien sur.

A la fin du cours, Harry prit à peine le temps de dire à Ron qu'il devait se dépêcher car il avait rendez-vous avec sa petite soeur, avant de sortir précipitamment de la salle en direction du parc. Ginny devait déjà l'attendre, elle finissait une heure plus tôt que lui le vendredi.  
Il traversa en vitesse le couloir puis descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre. Dans la précipitation, il trébucha sur l'une des dernières marches et perdit l'équilibre, avant de s'étaler par terre la tête la première. Un groupe de filles de seconde année qu'il n'avait jamais vue se mit à glousser de rires. Harry rouge de honte, se releva rapidement et quitta le hall en vitesse.

Le printemps commençait bien cette année, le ciel était bleu et aucun nuage n'était visible à l'horizon. Quand il franchit la grande porte d'entrée, Harry sentit la douce chaleur du soleil se poser sur sa peau. Il s'arrêta, ferma les yeux et pris une grand bouffé d'oxygène. Le weekend s'était fait attendre, mais comme chaque fois il était au rendez-vous, et celui-ci promettait d'être radieux.

Il reprit son chemin en direction du lac d'un pas assuré. Arrivé en vue de celui-ci Harry se mit à la recherche l'élu de son coeur. Il n'eu pas à la chercher bien longtemps, en effet il l'aperçu adossée à un l'un des rares arbres qui bordaient la rive, lisant un livre sous le soleil. Ginny avait pris le temps de se changer, contrairement à Harry qui était toujours dans la robe de sorcier noir règlementaire pour aller en cours. Elle portait un longue jupe sombre qui tombait délicatement sur ses chevilles nues, ainsi qu'un petit haut noir avec une citation rouge bordeaux sur la poitrine. Harry se souvenait bien de ce haut, c'était celui qu'il lui avait acheté pour son anniversaire. Il était sur que ce noir mat ferrait ressortir les beaux cheveux roux de la jeune fille, et il ne s'était pas trompé.

"Ginny !" cria Harry.

Celle-ci leva les yeux et sourit en voyant Harry courir dans sa direction. Elle remit son livre dans son sac et Harry se baissa pour l'embrasser. Il adorait ces instants, ces cours baisés qu'ils s'échangeaient quand ils étaient seuls. Cela le mettait toujours de bonne humeur et dans le cas présent, ce baisé le sortit totalement de la torpeur dans laquelle il avait sombré durant le dernier cours. Elle était vraiment très belle, et il se disait souvent qu'il avait de la chance d'avoir rencontré une fille aussi jolie.

Harry s'assit derrière Ginny, contre l'arbre, et la prit dans ses bras. Il lui fit un bisou dans le coups, et fut une fois de plus envouté par son parfum.

"Tu as passée une bonne journée ?" lui demanda Harry tout en continuant de l'embrasser.

"Excellente !" lui répondit Ginny, "Figure toi que Peter semble enfin avoir comprit qu'il ne m'intéressait plus, il me laisse tranquille maintenant."

Peter était l'ex-petit ami de Ginny, et comme il était dans sa classe, il passait sont temps à essayer de la récupérer. Harry aurait bien été lui dire deux mots si Ginny ne lui avait pas formellement interdit, elle préférait régler ce genre d'histoires seule.

"C'est une bonne chose ça, ma puce." lui dit Harry tout en lui caressant les hanches.

"Et moi, je t'intéresse toujours ?" ironisa Harry.

"Bien sur" rétorqua t'elle aussi tôt.

Harry profita de l'instant de déconcentration de Ginny pour passer un main sous son haut noir, puis il la fit glisser délicatement jusqu'à atteindre son sein. Elle n'avait pas été très gâtée niveau poitrine, mais cela ne dérangeait pas Harry, il préférait petit que trop gros. L'important était qu'ils soient bien ferme comme ils le sont souvent avec les jeunes filles de son âge.

Ginny laissa échapper un petit soupir de plaisir.

Harry sentit ses muscles se crisper.

"Détend toi" lui dit-il.

"Tu ne pense qu'à ça" rigola Ginny avant de soupirer de nouveau.

Harry lui massait tendrement le téton qui semblait grossir progressivement, c'était bon signe. Elle s'excitait toujours assez rapidement.

"On va nous voir" dit Ginny en regardant autour d'elle. Mais heureusement pour eux cette partie du parc était vide.

"Mais non, ne t'inquiète pas ma puce" lui répondit Harry en passant la main qu'il lui restait de libre sous sa jupe. Harry sentait le sang battre en lui, ainsi qu'une érection qui pointait le bout de son nez. Elle s'excitait peut être rapidement, mais lui non plus ne se faisait pas désirer. Il se mit à caresser sa culotte.

"Huuuumm" fit Ginny, "Je sens ton sexe dans mon dos Harry" continua t'elle.

"J'peux rien y faire" dit Harry en riant, "tu n'aime pas ?" demanda t'il avec un grand sourire. Ginny ne répondit pas, mais s'adossa mieux encore contre lui.

Harry se mis à rechercher du bout des doigts le rebord de sa culotte pour mieux profiter de cette zone secrète qui ne semblait pas lui être interdite. il fit ensuite délicatement glisser son majeur le long de cette fente qui marquait l'entrée de cette si grande source de plaisir. Il était un peu comme ce héros des milles et unes nuits bloqué devant cette porte secrète qui cachait l'imminence trésors des quarante voleurs, il ne l'avais pas encore franchi mais savait ce qu'elle protégeait. La texture de cette zone de peau de Ginny émoustilla son imagination, il sentit une bouffée de chaleur monter en lui. Il se mit ensuite à la caresser en épousant les formes avec ses autres doigts.

"Tu t'es rasée." s'exclama t'il doucement à son oreille.

"Oui je voulais changer, et t'en faire la surprise ce weekend, mais j'aurai du me douter qu'avec ton appétit sexuel, elle n'aurait pas tenu jusqu'à Samedi" soupira Ginny.

Harry réprima un rire, "ça change de la foret vierge, on découvre toujours pleins de merveilles une fois de terrain défriché" blagua t'il.

"Très drôle" fit elle en tirant la langue.

Il eu quelques instants de silence pendant lesquels Harry continua à caresser doucement le sexe de Ginny.

"Quel silence..." dit Harry.

"Hum hum" répondit Ginny les yeux fermés.

"J'ai bien envie de le rompre" fit Harry en posant sa langue dans le coups de sa petite amie. Ginny frissonna. Harry introduit un doigt dans le sexe humide de Ginny.

"Hummmmm" fit-elle un peut plus fort que précédemment. Harry avait amorcé un lent vas et viens. Ginny respirait en cadence. Harry était en érection totale maintenant, et il savait que Ginny le sentait elle aussi dans son dos.

"Je t'aime" glissa Harry à l'oreille de Ginny.

"Moi auuuussi" dit-elle dans un souffle.

Harry avait introduit un deuxième doigt et avait un peut accéléré le rythme maintenant qu'elle s'était habituée, il ne voulait surtout pas la brusquer. Elle respirait de plus en plus vite, Harry savait qu'elle aimait vraiment ça.

"C'est bonnnnn" fit elle en cambrant le dos. Harry stoppa le vas et viens à l'intérieur du ventre de Ginny et se mit à faire des tours avec ses doigts.

"Ho!" s'étonna Ginny "tu me l'avais jamais faite celle-là" dit-elle en laissant tomber sa tête en arrière contre Harry. Ses longs cheveux roux tombèrent sur lui.

"Moi aussi j'innove" fit Harry en soufflant sur les cheveux qui lui tombaient sur le visage. "ça bon ?" demanda t-il.

"C'est pas mauvais" dit Ginny en ferment les yeux et en souriant. "hummmmmmm".

Après quelques instants de détente, Ginny prit la main de Harry et l'enleva de sa jupe.

"Tu n'en veux plus ?" dit Harry.

"Non, c'est à mon tour de te montrer ce dont je suis capable" répondit Ginny en se retournant. Elle s'assit sur ses genoux.

"Haaaa ! Je sais très bien ce dont tu es capable, mais je suis toujours ouvert à toutes démonstrations de tes talents" dit Harry souriant.

Elle souleva la robe de Harry et lui retira son caleçon, non sans mal, l'outil tendu de celui-ci n'était pas là pour lui faciliter la tache. Elle se saisi de son sexe. Harry posa ses mains par terre pour se retenir. Ce n'était pas le moment de se faire surprendre, la position suggestive de Ginny à quatre pattes sous la robe de Harry ne laissé guère de doutes sur ce qu'elle faisait.

Ginny se mit à lécher la base du pénis et se mit à remonter lentement vers le gland. Harry senti son sang accélérer. Son érection était au maximum, cela lui faisait presque mal, mais comme Ginny l'humidifiait, c'était très agréable. Le plaisir montait en lui, il eu une série de frissons tous plus jouissifs les uns que les autres. Si Ginny avait l'idée folle de s'arrêter ici, il était prêt à aller plonger dans l'eau encore glacé du lac pour en finir avec cette torture.

Puis Ginny commença à le sucer délicatement.

"C'est bon" soupira Harry entre ses dents.

Mais Ginny ne pouvait pas répondre. Elle se contenta juste d'accélérer le rythme. Harry prit ça pour un "merci". Il sentait la langue de Ginny passer et repasser sur son gland ainsi que le plaisir prêt à exploser en lui. Il n'allait pas pouvoir se retenir encore très longtemps.

"ça vient" dit Harry. Elle ne réagit pas.

Ginny serra un peu plus sa bouche sur le pénis de Harry et accéléra encore le rythme pour le plus grand bonheur de celui-ci, elle n'avait pas l'air de vouloir s'arrêter. Harry ne pouvait plus rien contrôler, et dans un dans un souffle suivit d'un grand soupire il éjacula.

Ginny stoppa les vas et viens, mais ne retira pas sa bouche de son pénis. Les contractions se suivirent puis s'arrêtèrent. Elle sortit d'en dessous de sa robe et il la vit apparaitre la bouche fermée.

Elle tourna la tête et cracha tout le sperme qu'elle avait dans la bouche puis sourit à Harry. Elle prit dans son sac une bouteille d'eau et se rinça la bouche. Puis s'allongea sur le dos, entre les jambes de Harry qui n'avait toujours pas bougé.

"Alors ?" demanda Ginny "c'était bon ?" Elle sourira.

"Trop, on devrait le faire plus souvent" soupira Harry.

Ginny regarda le ciel pendant quelques secondes puis s'exclama "ho zut il va bientôt faire nuit Harry. le temps passe toujours trop vite quand on est ensembles" puis elle se releva et ferma son sac.

"Allez Harry on se lève" dit-elle en lui prenant la main et en tirant dessus.

"Mais, aide moi" dit elle en riant. Harry sourit et se mit debout.

"J'ai rendez-vous avec une amie, Harry" dit Ginny quand t'il furent entré dans le château.

"D'accord" répondit Harry puis il l'embrassa tendrement.

"A ce soir, on se revois pour manger" continua Harry.

"Ok" dit Ginny en rigolant. Puis elle se mit à courir vers les escaliers. Harry resta immobile en la regardant disparaitre à l'étage. Il avait passé une très bonne soirée et pensait déjà aux prochaines.

[gros plan, traveling montant sur le caleçon de Harry oublié au pied de l'arbre]

* * *

C'est ma toute première Fiction. (fantasme ?)  
j'espère qu'elle va vous plaire, et que je n'ai pas oublié trop de fautes d'orthographes. :)

[edit] Je viens de retravailler certains passages pour les améliorer, j'en ai profiter pour corriger de nombreuses fautes. Merci encore pour les commentaires.


	2. La salle de bain des préfets

A travers la fenêtre on pouvait voir les flocons tomber. La neige était au rendez-vous et la température était assez douce, on pouvait donc dire que c'était un bel hiver.  
Il avait fait très beau toute la journée, pas un seul nuage, mais heureusement que la neige continuait à tomber de temps en temps, sinon celle-ci aurait vite fait de disparaître.

Harry et ses amis avaient passé une journée de plus à se défouler dehors, ils n'étaient d'ailleurs pas les seuls à en profiter, il était fréquent de croiser une première année couvertes de neige et frigorifiée.  
Même Peve était de la partie, il y a trois jours, il avait rempli le hall de neige, ce que a valu quelques chutes et bleus aux élèves qui était parti manger sans être totalement réveillé.  
Harry marchait lentement en direction de son dortoir, épuisé par cette journée. Il jeta un coup d'oeil dehors en passant devant la fenêtre, la nuit commençait à tomber, il voyait scintiller plusieurs lumières au loin, sûrement quelques élèves souhaitant profiter au maximum de leur journée.  
Il eu un faible frisson puis s'assit sur son lit. Il n'avait plus qu'une seule envie, s'allonger et fermer les yeux. Mais il allait bientôt être l'heure du repas, et son ventre se mit à gargouiller pour les lui rappeler. Cet appel du ventre fut plus fort que sa fatigue, il remit donc rapidement ses chaussures et se descendit vers la grande salle.  
En raison du faible nombre d'élèves, à cause des vacances de noël, la disposition des tables avait été modifiée. Il n'y avait plus qu'une seule grande table au milieu, sur laquelle, professeurs et élèves des diverses maisons étaient mélangés. Harry s'assit entre un jeune élève de Poufsoufle et une grande fille qu'il n'avaient jamais vue, bien qu'elle lui paru plus vielle que lui. Ron lui était rentré au Terrier pour passer noël, Harry lui n'avait pas voulu quitter Poudlard pour ces vacances, et il était un peut déçu qu'il n'ai pas voulu rester.  
Le repas fut très chaleureux, les elfes de maison avaient préparés une multitude de plats qui concordaient tout à fait avec le temps extérieur. Après avoir souhaité une bonne nuit au professeur Chourave qui lui faisait face, Harry imita quelques élèves et se leva pour quitter la grande salle.  
La fatigue avait disparu, mais celle-ci avait été remplacée par un lourd estomac remplit de tarte et de jus de citrouille.  
Malgré les raccourcis, la multitude d'escaliers et de couloirs lui parut interminable. Les habitants des tableaux commençaient eux aussi à bailler. Harry s'arrêta devant le portrait d'une sirène endormie sur son rocher au milieu d'un lagon, sa chevelure étincelait sous la lune, son vissage était à moitié caché mais elle était assurément très belle. Le paysage était tellement beau qu'Harry eu envie de plonger. A défaut de pouvoir entrer dans le tableau, un bon bain suffirait pour se relaxer, la salle de bain des préfets était sûrement vide et ferait tout à fait l'affaire.  
S'il voulait pouvoir en profiter au maximum il fallait qu'il se dépêche. Harry se mit à courir en direction de sa chambre où il récupéra rapidement une serviette, sa trousse de toilette ainsi que sa cape d'invisibilité au cas ou il rentrerait tard.  
Les couloirs étaient désert, tous les élèves avaient du rentrer directement dans leurs dortoirs, épuisés eux aussi par la journée.  
Après avoir dévalé les marches quatre à quatre, il arriva devant la statue qui masquait l'entrée de la salle de bains. Harry sorti de sa poche la carte du maraudeur et prononça la formule magique. L'étage semblait être vide. Il fit glisser son doigt jusqu'a la statue qui lui faisait face, auprès d'elle voletait un petit message :

"chocogrenouille"

Il n'y avait pas trente-six solution possible, c'était surement le mot de passe qu'il cherchait. Il roula la carte, la remit dans sa poche puis chuchotât le mot de passe à la statue. Celle-ci bascula lentement, avec légèreté et sans un bruit, alors qu'a vue d'oeil elle devait peser plusieurs centaines de kilos. Après quelques longues secondes d'attente, Harry poussa un soupir de découragement. Quand l'entrée fut dégagée, il se faufila de l'autre coté, dévala les escaliers en colimaçon et ouvrit la lourde porte en bois.

C'est sans entonnement et conformément à ses espérances qu'il découvrit que la salle de bain était vide.

Harry était toujours impressionné par les dimensions de cette pièce, ainsi que par celles du bain qui occupais une bonne partie de l'espace. Il laissa courir son regard à la recherche des multiples excentricité la salle. Il s'arrêta sur les robinets, leur grand nombre et leur disparités , aucun ne ressemblait à l'autre, peut être que leur forme avait un rapport avec leur utilité.  
Après un rapide coup d'oeil pour vérifier qu'aucune personne des tableau ne le regardait, c'est étrange de voir que l'on peut devenir pudique envers des tableau, Harry commença à se déshabiller. Il eu un frisson en posant les pied nus sur la carrelage, mais heureusement l'air de la pièce lui était très doux.  
Après avoir jeté ses affaires dans un coin, Harry descendit doucement dans la baignoire, ou plutôt la petite piscine, avec des dimensions pareilles, on ne pouvait plus vraiment parler de baignoire.  
Harry se mis à ouvrir les robinets, les 3 premier qu'il ouvrit se mirent à cracher un flot de bulles, mais un bain de bulles, ce n'est pas ce qu'il y a de mieux pour se détendre, il lui fallait quand même un peu d'eau. Heureusement, du 4ème jaillit une eau bleu claire étrangement lisse et légère, elle tombait dans la font du bassin sans provoquer la moindre éclaboussure.  
Comme à ses prétendantes visites, le bassin fut vite remplit. Harry s'adossa sur le bord, et ferma les yeux, l'eau était tiède et très relaxant. Il rouvrit les yeux et fixa son regard sur le plafond, il voyait les petites vaguelettes se refléter avec harmonie sur celui-ci.

Le silence était très reposant, Harry se sentait si bien qu'il en oublia le temps et s'assoupi.

*pat pat pat*, Harry fut réveillé par des bruits de pas, puis soudainement il entendit la poignée de la porte tourner, quelqu'un voulait entrer dans la salle de bain, et Harry savais très bien qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'y être.  
Avec un réflex aussi précipité qu'inutile, il plongea sous l'eau parsemée de mousse, comme s'il espérait ne pas être remarqué...  
Regardant à travers l'eau, il distingua une forme qui s'avança vers le cote du bassin. Apparemment celle-ci n'était pas étonnée de trouver le bassin déjà remplit. Elle traversa la pièce jusqu'à un petit banc puis se mis à se déshabiller.  
N'en pouvant plus de rester sous l'eau, Harry sortit rapidement la tête, ne manquant pas l'alerter la personne qui se trouvait sur le bord.

-"Hé !"

Harry se frotta les yeux pour y voir plus claire, et reconnu une voix familière :

-"Cho ? c'est toi ?"  
-"Harry ? Tu m'a fait peur! Tu aurais pu prévenir quand je suis entré... mais attend qu'es que tu fais ici ? Cette pièce est réservée au préfets! "  
-"Euh..." répondit Harry, ne sachant pas trop quoi répondre à ces accusations.  
-"Mais retourne toi!" s'exclama Cho : "Je suis à moitié nue..."  
-"Ha oui! Désolé, je ne vois rien, j'ai plein d'eau dans les yeux." dit Harry en se retournant.  
-"Euh, tu comptais rester encore longtemps ?" dit Cho en ramassant une serviette pour se couvrir.  
-"Bien, je viens juste d'arriver" dit Harry en ignorant totalement depuis combien de temps il était là, "mais si tu veux la place je vais partir, désolé."  
-"Hum... non c'est bon, enfin je veux pas non plus te déloger. Le bain est assez grand pour nous deux."

Harry qui s'apprêtait à en sortir, se rassit doucement.

-"Mais tu ne te retourne pas hein! Pas tant que je suis hors de l'eau." dit précipitamment Cho.  
-"Oui Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, je ne suis pas comme ça. Et puis de toute façon j'ai les yeux qui me piquent à cause des bulles, je n'aurait pas du ouvrir les yeux sous l'eau." dit Harry en rigolant légèrement.

Cho se remit à se déshabiller tout en gardant la serviette bien devant elle au cas ou Harry se retournerait.., au cas ou, il ne faut jamais faire confiance aux garçons, comme le lui disaient toujours ses copines. Elle descendit rapidement dans l'eau tiède.

Harry entendit un robinet tourner, mais aucun son ne suivi.

-"C'est bon ?" demanda Harry.  
-"Oui, tu peut te retourner." répondit-elle.

Harry s'exécuta et regarda timidement Cho, qui se trouvait à plusieurs mètres de lui, dans les yeux. A coté d'elle se propageait un flot de bulles qui ne mis pas longtemps à combler les trous qui subsistaient au dessus de l'eau.

-"Je suis désolé, je n'aurai jamais du venir, cette salle vous est réservée." dit-il.  
-"Ho c'est bon, oubli ça. On à fait des choses pire que ça, je ne vais pas te punir pour avoir voulu profiter de ce bain." dit-elle en souriant.

Harry se sentait assez joyeux, il avait beau les réprimer, il avait toujours des sentiments pour Cho, et la savoir nue, tout prêt de lui, cette idée ne pouvait l'empêcher de s'exciter.

-"Tu viens souvent ici ?" lui demanda Harry.  
-"Oui, cette salle de bain est beaucoup plus agréable que celle de notre dortoir, en plus elle est tout le temps vide... Enfin presque..." dit elle avec un sourire moqueur.  
-"Oui, presque!" répondit Harry en souriant à son tour.

Cho frappa dans la couche de bulles et éclaboussa Harry.

-"Hé !" s'écria celui-ci en ripostant lui aussi en lui envoyant de l'eau.

Cho esquiva en plongeant sous l'eau. Caché par le nuage de bulles, Harry la perdu de vue, et plongea à son tour sous l'eau. Mais sa vue était trop mauvaise, et maintenant que la mousse bloquait la lumière, il n'y voyait quasiment plus rien et la mousse recommença à lui piquer les yeux. Il ne fit donc q'une brasse sous l'eau avant de ressortir. Cho elle était toujours sous l'eau, et les bulles masquaient son éventuel déplacement. Harry se mis à tourner sur lui même pour éviter d'être surprit par derrière, mais au moment ou il eu fini sont demi tours, Cho sortie de l'eau, l'attrapa par les épaules et le fit trébucher sous l'eau. Surpris, Harry tendit les mains et attrapa les jambes de Cho qu'il fit chuter à son tour.  
Puis il ressortit la tête de l'eau pour reprendre son souffle. Cho réapparu à son tour, tout prêt de Harry, et se mit à rire de sa blague. Elle était tellement absorbée par son rire qu'elle ne remarqua pas qu'elle était à moitié sortit de l'eau, laissant apparaitre une magnifique paire de seins à quelques centimètre du visage de Harry.  
Celui ne manqua par de le remarquer et sentit son bas-ventre se durcir. Puis n'écoutant que ses pulsions, il l'embrassa. Cho fut bloquée dans son rire, mais ne repoussa pas Harry. Leur dernière étreinte remontait à plus d'un ans maintenant, mais à sa connaissance elle n'avait pas eu d'autres petits amis depuis leur séparation.  
Harry sentit Cho se rapprocher de lui jusqu'à ce que son ventre entre en contact avec son sexe dressé.  
Ce bref contact eu pour effet de stopper net leur étreinte et de la faire reculer.

-"C'était quoi ça ?" dit Cho d'un air surprise.  
-"Je ne sait pas, j'ai agis sans réfléchir." lui répondit-il.  
-"Non, je ne parle pas de ça, mais de ce que j'ai sentis sous l'eau..." reprit-elle  
-"Ah oui, désolé, je n'arrive pas à me contrôler." dit précipitamment Harry.  
-"C'est donc bien ce que je pensais ? Et tu es dans cet état depuis longtemps ?" dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.  
-"Non, non, ça c'est produit à l'instant." dit Harry en pointant la poitrine de Cho.

Il était frustré d'avoir été coupé aussi brusquement, il pensait que c'était fichu, qu'elle serait en colère contre lui et sortirait du bain. Mais rien ne se passa, Cho ne bougea pas, puis rompant le malaise qui s'installait, elle se rapprocha de lui.  
Sans un mots elle tendit la main et enfleura de ses doigts le sexe de Harry. Celui-ci était déconcerté, il ne savais plus quoi faire, ni comment réagir, après tout il était avec Ginny, et se faire branler par une autre fille revenait à la tromper non ? Voyant qu'il était mal à l'aise Cho lui sourit, puis se mit à caresser le sexe de Harry. A cet instant, son désir sexuel occultait totalement ses sentiments pour sa petite amie, et tout en sachant qu'il le regretterait demain, il se laissa faire. Il avait l'impression de vivre un rêve, il avait souvent imaginé des scènes érotiques du temps ou il sortait avec elle, mais il ne l'avait jamais vue tout nue, elle n'était pas prête. Elle avait donc beaucoup évolué depuis leur séparation. Il senti son sang s'accélérer et se remit à l'embrasser.  
Le moment était magique, Cho lui massait le sexe à pleine main. Ne sachant trop quoi faire des siennes, Harry enlassa Cho et la sera contre lui.  
Il sentait maintenant son sexe collé au ventre de Cho, il ne savait pas jusqu'où irait ce jeux, mais sur l'instant, il était prêt à toutes les folies.  
Il descendit ses mains sous les fesses de Cho et la souleva. Celle-ci lui agrippa les épaules et entoura sa taille avec ses jambes.  
Toujours en s'embrassant il la fit s'assoir, puis s'allonger sur le bord du bassin.  
Harry se mit lui couvrir le corps de baisés. Sa peau avait un petit gout salé très agréable.  
Instinctivement il descendit progressivement jusqu'à atteindre le son bas ventre, où il s'attarda. Conformément à ses fantasmes, le sexe de Cho était entièrement épilé, encore un signe de maturité sexuelle de plus de sa part, mais en passant la langue dessus, il sentit qu'elle était légèrement rugueuse. A l'évidence Cho ne se l'était pas rasé depuis plusieurs jours, peut être comptait elle le faire se soir si elle n'avait pas rencontré Harry.  
Mais qu'importe la texture de son sexe, Harry n'allait pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin. Il plia sa langue et se mit à titiller son clitoris. Celle-ci se cambra en soupirant de plaisir, et attrapa la tête de Harry.  
Ce signe de faiblesse le rendit plus confiant, il était certain qu'elle aimait ça, et il était bien décidé à lui donner encore plus de plaisir.  
Tout en continuant de lui lécher le sexe, il entreprit de lui caresser le ventre. Cho avait la chaire de poule, et il se senti contaminé par ces frissons de plaisir.  
Après quelque minute du même manège, Cho se redressa et se laissa glisser dans l'eau pour se saisir du sexe de Harry. Celui-ci était plus dure que jamais. Elle le posa contre le sien. De toute évidence elle en voulais plus et semblait prête à aller jusqu'au bout. Ne se contrôlant qu'a moitié, Harry se mit à faire des petits va-et-viens pour que leurs sexes se frottent.  
Cho qui maintenait leurs deux sexes bien collés entre eux, se mit à les serrer un peut plus fort et Harry senti des contractions au niveau du sexe de Cho.  
Il était à bout de nerf, il sentait le plaisir monter en lui et avait de plus en plus de mal à se contrôler. Puis dans un souffle il lui dit :

-"Tu es prête ?"

Cho lui répondit par un petit oui. Harry avait du mal à le réaliser, c'était tout proche, il allait faire l'amour à Cho. Elle si réservée quand ils étaient ensemble. Mais un an avait passé depuis, et à leur age, un an c'est long, et on peut beaucoup murir pendant une telle période.

Cho se rassit sur le bord du bain. Il saisi son sexe d'une main et le guida maladroitement vers la fente, puis il força lentement l'entrée. Cho était très contractée, comme lui elle avait surement peu d'expérience, c'était même peut être sa première fois. Harry fut prit d'un doute.

-"Tu l'a déjà fait ?" lui demanda il.  
-"Non" lui répondit-elle.

Harry perçu un peut d'angoisse dans sa voix.

-"Et tu es vraiment sur de vouloir qu'on le fasse ? Je ne veux surtout pas que tu te sente obligée ?" dit Harry en culpabilisant.

Encore une fois, elle lui répondit avec un petit oui.  
Harry réamorça son entrée. Il savait qu'elle allait peut être avoir un peu mal, sa première fois avec Ginny avait été assez douloureuse pour elle, aussi voulait il être le plus doux possible en espérant qu'elle ne ressentirait aucune douleur. Il l'enfonça un peut plus, il devait maintenant avoir prés deux centimètre de sont sexe de rentré. Il regarda Cho dans les yeux et vis qu'elle serait les dents, apparament elle redoutait elle aussi d'avoir mal. Harry se pencha sur elle et lui embrassa le coup pour qu'elle se détende, même s'il était assez loin de son hymen, Harry progressa toujours aussi lentement.  
Arriver à environ 3-4 centimètres, il commença à reculer, puis à re-entrer, enfin il passa le cap tout en prêtant bien attention aux réactions de Cho. Celle ci n'en n'eu aucune qui pouvais traduire un douleur.  
Harry était assez profond maintenant, il avait surement déjà passé l'hymen apparament sans encombres pour Cho.

Elle était toujours là, allongée sur le dos, ses mains sur les cotés, ses jambes pliées sur le rebord du bassin. Elle remuait en rythme avec les allez et retour de Harry. Elle était plus détendu à présent, la tête penchée sur le coté, elle profitait au maximum des sensations que ces premières pénétrations lui procurait. La sentant plus en confiance Harry fut rassuré, et accéléra le rythme. Cho et lui haletaient en rythme.  
Il continuèrent ce manège, pendant quelque temps, tout en s'embrassant épisodiquement.  
Harry sentait que le moment fatidique approchait, mais il ne voulait surtout pas la décevoir pour sa première fois, il devait tout faire pour qu'elle aussi atteigne elle aussi l'orgasme. Il se mis donc, d'une main à lui frotter un sein, et de l'autre à lui caresser le clitoris.  
Il sentait qu'elle était elle aussi proche de l'orgasme, Il sentais que les contractions autour de son sexe s'accéléraient et étaient de plus en plus forte. Il fallait qu'il tienne encore un peu, plus que quelques minutes à résister, penser a autre chose comme disais Ron.  
Soudain, il sentit une série de contractions bien plus forte que les autres. Cho se mit à respirer profondément. Harry était quasiment sur que c'était bon, elle venait de jouir, il pouvait donc lui aussi se laisser aller. Quelque allés et retour plus tard, il éjacula.  
Le va et viens s'arrêta. Il serra Cho fort contre lui, puis se redressa, à bout de force. C'était une drôle de sensation, bien que familière. Il sortit du ventre de Cho et s'allongea prés d'elle.  
Elle aussi était essoufflé, et elle reprenait lentement ses esprits. Elle leva la tête et la posa sur le ventre de Harry, puis dans un souffle elle lui dit :

-"C'était magnifique, je n'avais pas rêvé mieux."  
-"Merci, moi aussi j'ai beaucoup aimé le faire avec toi." lui répondit il.

Elle sourit, puis ferma les yeux.

-"C'était magnifique." reprit elle doucement.

Harry était complètement KO, son rapport n'avait pas été très intense au niveau physique, mais il ne pouvais presque plus bouger, il avait l'impression qu'il allait sombrer dans le sommeil d'une seconde à l'autre, là, allongée sur le carrelage.  
Après quelques minutes de silence, Cho se releva lentement et se dirigea vers sa serviette. Harry la regarda marcher, elle était vraiment magnifique, son corps nu était parfait, sa peau foncée la rendait très diffèrente de la peau blanche de Ginny.  
Elle revint vers Harry pour lui apporter sa serviette et ses vêtements.  
Puis en s'essuyant elle dit :

-"Il faut que j'y aille maintenant, je dois me lever tôt demain... une mission de préfet au Prés-Aux-Lard".

Elle sortie sa baguette et d'un geste elle fit disparaitre l'eau du bain, puis d'un autre un peut plus hésitant elle se tapota le bas ventre. Une fine lumière blanche jaillit le sa baguette.  
Harry connaissait ce sort, mais c'était la première fois qu'il voyait quelqu'un s'en servir. Et pour cause, si ses souvenirs étaient exacts, ce sort faisait office de contraceptif.

Puis elle s'habilla lentement, et Harry toujours allongé sur le sol, se mit lui aussi en action au prix d'un gros effort.  
Quand ils furent tout les deux prêts, ils sortirent de la salle de bain, et gravirent les escaliers.

-"Fait attention sur le retour à ne pas croiser d'autres préfets." lui dit-elle.

Harry acquiesçât d'un mouvement de tête et essaya de l'embrasser. Mais Cho esquiva rapidement puis lui donna un bisous sur la joue.  
Harry fut étonné, et la regarda dans les yeux. Celle-ci lui dit :

-"Tu es toujours avec Ginny que je sache ? Ce qui c'est passé ici doit le rester, tu l'as déjà assez trahi comme ça."

Puis elle s'éloigna en souriant, comme si elle était contente de son effet.  
En effet, a peine eu elle disparu, qu'il commença à ressentir les premiers remords, ceux-ci ne lui laisseront donc même pas la nuit pour se remettre de ses émotions...

Voila j'espère que ce deuxième chapitre vous a plus, le prochain devrai être un couple homosexuel, je vous laisse trouver lequel.

[edit] Je viens de retravailler ce chapitre, cela faisait longtemps. J'ai donc corrigé quelques fautes d'orthographe et remanié certains passages. Je n'était pas satisfais de la fin, je trouvais le fait que Harry puisse totalement oublier sa copine un peut trop gros et contraire à l'image que j'essaye de lui donner. J'espère que vous trouverez vous aussi que ces ajustements font gagner en qualité à ce chapitre.


End file.
